


Snow

by Madifishy



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Best Friends, Bonding, Buddies, Cold, Competition, Developing Friendships, Dorks, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Games, Humor, Ice, Male-Female Friendship, Snow, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Some Humor, Team, Team Avatar - Freeform, Water bending, Winter, air bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Ok so I've been trying to focus less on lovey dovey stuff and more on just general friendships and bonding in my stories, and I figured that a harmless snowball fight between my favourite dorks would be the best way to go about doing it





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I know this work is short, but I tried to keep it short and sweet (I'll make longer stories in the future)!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, thank you for reading and supporting my work!

Katara skidded along the ice and landed on her back behind a large mound of snow, her chest heaving up and down and her heart racing wildly. Stray strands of her long, brown hair twisted and twirled in the chilly winter breeze. She sat up cautiously, and slowly peered over the top of the snow mound. She jerked her head back down almost instantly as a large snowball soared above her, where her head had just been. She couldn't keep the wide smile off of her face. 

 

The group had been traveling for weeks, training nonstop. Katara was usually the one who pressed on and encouraged Aang to continue training. They were headed south east, when the group passed over a barren area of land covered in nothing but a silky, smooth blanket of glistening white snow. When Katara saw it, something inside of her just couldn't help herself. She got Aang to land Appa, and she was on the ground and in the snow in a heartbeat. She bounded through the snow, giggling and grinning so wide that her cheeks almost hurt. Aang followed after her, landing gently on the snow (he was always incredibly light on his feet), stepping lightly across the glimmering, white dunes to avoid sinking into them. 

 

Aang was taken aback when a large sphere of snow collided with the back of his neck, making him shiver and whirl around to see who had thrown the freezing chunk of ice. Katara stood about fifteen feet away, her mittened hands covering her grin and muffling her laughter. Aang's look of confusion turned to one of interest, then one of excitement as he dug his bare hands into the mound of snow, forming a large snowball. Katara shrieked and leaped back as Aang hurled the snowball at her, hitting her in the chest. Katara sprinted away, ducking behind a massive heap of snow, and thus the snowball fight began. Aang and Katara were super competitive, and this was no different. Each person rapidly constructed a makeshift fort, and began accumulating their supply of snowballs.

 

As usual, Sokka was less than interested. He lay sprawled out on Appa's saddle, mindlessly catching snowflakes on his tongue. Even if Aang or Katara  _had_ asked him to join them, it was more than likely that he would have responded with a witty remark then laid back down. He was only interested in games like this if there was a reward in it for him. And from what he could tell, there wasn't any benefit from this.

 

Momo seemed interested in the event's that were unfurling below, but was hesitant to interact with the snow. Apparently his curiosity caused him to give in, because after a couple of minutes he took a flying leap off of Appa's back and glided to the ground below, sinking into the snow bed. He let out a screech as he started to sink into the snow, and began frantically running through the frozen mess before soaring back up into Appa's saddle, too shaken up to return to the ground to investigate further.

 

 

Aang and Katara both paused mid-snowball fight to chuckle at Momo before returning to their game. "No use in trying to beat me! I was born a water bender, I know snow better than anyone!" Katara shouted as she hid behind her snow wall and frantically used her gloved hands to create dozens of snowballs. 

 

Aang didn't respond; he was too busy using air bending to slice the air around the snow, forming perfect little snowballs. Katara's head emerged from the side of her snow fort, and her jaw dropped. "Hey! That's cheating!" she hollered, her whole body rising up from the wall of snow and ice. 

 

Aang grinned and chuckled. "It's not cheating if we haven't established any rules." Katara showed her disagreement by chucking a snowball and hitting Aang in the forehead, knocking him down into the snow. The piles of snow were so thick, that he sank right into them, leaving a small person-shaped hole in the snow. Aang leaped up out of the hole and glided through the air, pelting Katara with snowballs from above. She screamed and tried to run, her feet sinking into the snow causing her to fall to her knees. Thinking fast, she rolled over and quickly fired several snowballs up at Aang, disrupting his balance and causing him to careen down into the snow beside her. They both shared a mutual look of shock before descending into laughter.

Katara brushed her hair out of her face and laid her head back into the snow, closing her eyes, still grinning. "Snow days are the best."

 

 


End file.
